


Be Alright

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Hurt Mason Hewitt, M/M, Married Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Worried Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason is in an accident. Corey remembers their first date while he waits to hear how he is.





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who sent Flashbacks for Morey for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

The ringing of the telephone wakes Corey. It feels as if he’d just fallen asleep, but from the stiffness in his neck he knows it must have been at least a few hours.

“Hello?”

“Yes, may I speak to Corey Bryant-Hewitt?”

“This is him speaking.”

“Mr. Bryant, my name is Abigail Williams. I’m a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I’m calling because you’re listed as the emergency contact for Mason Bryant-Hewitt.”

Corey sits up straight in bed, feeling his heart start to pound heavily in his chest. “What happened? Is he okay?”

There’s silence on the line. Probably only a few seconds, but to Corey it feels like years. Finally, the nurse speaks again. “There was an accident. He’s in the Emergency Department waiting on surgery. They just have to make sure he’s stable. Which he’s… anything else the doctor will have to tell you in person.”

Those words send his world crashing down. Mason was in an accident. He was hurt enough to need surgery, but isn’t doing well enough to actually have it. He knows he says something to the nurse before hangs up but the words don’t register. His mind is too focused on Mason and getting to him. 

He stumbles outside to the car, and then realizes he probably shouldn’t drive. He doesn’t have the time or patience to wait for an Uber. He’s starting to panic when he sees movement in his neighbors house. He walks quickly over there and knocks on the door. The smile his neighbor is wearing quickly falls when she notices the state he’s in. 

“Corey? Is something wrong?”

“Mason. Hospital.”

Those two words are the only thing he manages to choke out. She must understand because her eyes widen, and then she nods quickly, “I’ll take you.”

He waits as she grabs her keys and then she’s ushering him to the car, checking which hospital, before starting down the road. She offers to stay with him when they get there, but he shakes his head, telling her he’ll be fine. He thanks her for the ride before rushing inside. All he can think about is Mason lying in one of these beds. 

When he reaches the Emergency Department, he stops at the desk, asking where he can find Mason. The woman there checks something, before looking at him with an apologetic smile, “They just brought him up to surgery. Are you his…?”

“Husband,” Corey says. “I’m his husband.”

***

_ Corey is nervous. He doesn’t know why. He’s been with Mason a few months now, so this shouldn’t be anything new. But it is. It’s their first official date. Sure, they’ve hung out and kissed and stuff, but they’ve never actually been on a date. Something they’re trying to fix tonight.  _

_ He knows Mason is going to be fine with whatever they do. That he’ll just be happy that they’re together, doing something. But the nerves are still there, and continue to rise as Corey walks towards the park he’s meeting Mason at.  _

_ He spots Mason standing a few feet away, tapping on his phone as he stands in the middle of the clearing. He hasn’t noticed Corey yet.  _

_ Corey picks up on the way Mason’s heart seems to be beating faster than normal, and feels himself relax. He’s not the only one that is nervous. _

_ Mason looks up, and their eyes meet. Corey watches as the familiar grin spreads across Mason’s face. The genuine happiness on Mason’s face makes the rest of his nerves slip away. He can do this. It’s Mason.  _

_ “Hey Cor,” Mason says, leaning in to kiss Corey on the cheek.  _

_ Corey smiles at the gentle gesture. He reaches down and slips his hand into Mason’s. “Are you ready?” _

_ Mason nods, “Yeah. I’m curious to see where you’re taking me.” _

_ Corey grins, and starts leading him along. “You’ll see.” _

_ Corey takes them down a path through the park, and up over a hill. Once they reach the top he hears Mason’s breath catch.  _

_ “What is this?” Mason asks, keeping pace with Corey as they make their way down the hill.  _

_ “Movies in the park,” Corey says. “I heard something about it from Lydia. Apparently it started a few weeks ago. But word hasn’t spread that far yet.” _

_ “Clearly,” Mason says, looking around the clearing. There’s only about 6 other couples scattered across the grass, facing the screen that’s been set up in front of them. “Whose idea was this?” _

_ Corey shrugs, and pulls Mason down onto one of the blankets. He’d told Lydia about his plan and she’d offered to come by and set up the blanket and basket for him, so that Corey could more easily surprise Mason.  _

_ “Some kids from school,” Corey says. “Apparently this town needs more normalcy.” _

_ “Well I can’t argue with that,” Mason says.  _

_ The date goes perfectly. They eat and they lay wrapped up in each other while they watch the movie, sometimes trading soft kisses. It’s everything Corey could have hoped it would be.  _

_ Right up until the sky opens up and it starts raining. People immediately start gathering their things and running away from the sudden downpour. Corey looks over at Mason to find him watching him, looking just as lost as he is. _

_ “Did you know it was supposed to rain?” Mason asks him. _

_ Corey gives him a sheepish smile, “I may have forgotten to check the weather.” _

_ Mason throws his head back and laughs. Corey watches as his body shakes with the force of it, and then the way drops of rain roll down his neck. He doesn’t think before leaning in and chasing one with his tongue. He hears Mason gasp, and pulls back. He’s worried he did something wrong, until he catches the look in Mason’s eyes, before Mason is pulling him in for a hard kiss.  _

_ They lay there, making out in the rain. Their clothes are wet and muddy, but neither one can be bothered to care.  _

***

The hospital is surprisingly quiet. Then again, it is the middle of the night. He can still hear the nurses, doctors, and other staff walking the halls, along with the beeping of the machines from the patients’ rooms. What he can’t hear is what is happening with Mason. 

He wants nothing more than to storm through the hospital and find where Mason is, and just be there. He doesn’t like the thought of him being alone right now. Of not knowing whether his husband is going to make it out of surgery. It’s been hours, but he hasn’t heard anything. He’s not sure if that’s good or bad. 

“Corey?” He looks up at the sound of his name, to see Melissa standing at the entrance to the waiting room. From the look on her face, she must know. She steps into the room and pulls him in for a tight hug. He hadn’t realized he badly he’d been needing on before now. He sinks into it, feeling the tears he’s been trying to keep at bay slip down his cheeks as sobs start to wrack his body.

“Oh sweetheart,” Melissa says, running a hand through his hair as she holds him close. “He’s going to be okay. He has some of the best doctors working on him. Including David. He’s not going to let anything happen to Mason.”

Knowing that Dr. Geyer is one of the doctors in on Mason’s surgery helps ease a little bit of his worries, but not much. He knows that things can happen, no matter how good the doctor is. “It’s been hours,” he whispers. “And I haven’t heard anything. Have you?”

Melissa sighs, “I only just got in. One of the nurses told me you were here and explained what happened with Mason. I knew I had to come find you. Have you told anyone else?”

Corey shakes his head, “I… I meant to. But it’s late and I’ve just been so worried. My mind has been elsewhere.”

Melissa nods in understanding as she pulls back. She pats his cheek, giving him a kind smile. “I’ll call Liam and let him know. And then I’ll be letting the hospital know I won’t be working.” Corey opens his mouth to argue, but she shakes her head. “Don’t try and talk me out of it. This is my second day of overtime anyway. And you need me more right now.”

All Corey can do is nod. He watches as she leaves the room, and sits heavily in one of the chairs. He’s not sure how long she’s been gone before she returns, carrying two cups in her hands. She hands one over to Corey before taking the seat next to him.

“It’s tea,” she tells him. “I called Liam, and he and Theo should be here soon. I called his mother's phone but there was no answer.”

“She’s out of the country,” Corey says, taking a slow sip of the hot tea. “Her first vacation in years. And this happens.”

Melissa sighs, “It’s terrible. A drunk driver. From what I’ve heard he’s in pretty bad shape himself.”

Corey knows he should feel guilty that the first thought he has at hearing that is “good.” But it’s a suitable reaction. The man had chosen to drive drunk, and had hurt Mason. He shouldn’t be up walking around when Mason is laid up in surgery. 

“How old is he?” Corey finds himself asking.

“Sixteen,” Melissa says.

Corey closes his eyes. It was just a kid. A stupid kid that should never had had access to alcohol in the first place. Corey doesn’t ask what would happen to him if he made it out of here.

His head snaps up when he hears the sound of Liam’s panicked voice nearby, and then the werewolf is rushing into the waiting room. For the first time Corey is worried that Liam is going to be angry he didn’t tell him sooner. Mason is his best friend. He had the right to know. 

But Liam approaches him the same way Melissa had, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Why didn’t you call?”

“I planned to,” Corey says. “I’ve just been thinking and worrying and it slipped my mind. I’m sorry.”

Liam pats his back, and pulls away to look at him, “It’s okay. I just hate that you were here alone. And Mase…” his eyes drift towards the ceiling, and he sucks in a breath before releasing it. “He’s going to be okay. Dad will make sure of it.”

It’s another hour before Dr. Geyer comes down. He looks tired and drawn, but not like he’s about to deliver bad news. Corey stands up and walks towards him, with Liam, Theo, and Melissa behind him.

“How is he?” Corey asks.

“It was a rough surgery,” Dr. Geyer says. “I won’t lie to you. It was touch and go for a minute. But Mason is strong. He pulled through. He needs rest, but he’s going to be just fine.”

Corey’s knees buckle. He only manages to stay standing because Liam is there, keeping him up with an arm around him. Mason’s okay. He made it out of surgery, and he’s going to be fine. 

“When can I see him?”

“Now if you’d like,” Dr. Geyer says. “He’s still unconscious, but he should be coming around soon. It’ll probably help him to have people that he cares about in the room. He’s on the second floor. Room 206.”

“Thank you,” Corey says, hugging the man that just saved his husbands life.

Dr. Geyer pats his back, much the same way Liam had, before releasing him. “Mason is like a son to me. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.”

Corey sits with Mason for hours, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. The beeping of the machines and the steady rise and fall of his chest let him know that Mason is alright. He’s alive. He’s a little banged up, but he’s okay. 

When Mason finally opens his eyes, and gives him a tired smiles, Corey can’t help the tears of relief that spill from his eyes. He leans down and rest his forehead against Mason’s, giving a shaky laugh when Mason tells him there’s nothing to cry over. 

“I almost lost you,” Corey says.

“Yeah well, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Mason tells him. 

“You’re lucky if he’s going to let you out of his sight,” Liam comments.

Mason just smiles, “I think I can live with that.”

Corey kisses him to the sound of rain pouring against the window. 


End file.
